La déprime de Miyako
by Alounet
Summary: Autour de Miyako, tout le monde est en couple, même le garçon dont elle était réellement amoureuse. Ken et Daisuke essayent de lui remonter le moral... Daisuke/Ken, Takeru/Hikari et Miyako/Surprise !


**Titre** : La déprime de Miyako

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : K +

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship / Slash

**Couple** : Daisuke/Ken + un peu de Takeru/Hikari et du Miyako/Surprise !

**Avertissements** : Cette relation parle de slash !

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à celui ou celle ayant créé ce magnifique anime :)_

**Notes**_ : Ce défi provient de Sokadens, qui voulait du Daisuke/Ken (sans lemon mais juste quelque chose de soft), avait comme consigne de ne placer Takeru/Hikari en couple et Miyako en confidente. Les mots, objets, vêtements et phrases imposées sont comme à chacun de mes défis signalés en gras et italique. Double contrainte ici, l'action devait commencer sur le terrain de football et terminer au centre commercial. _

_J'espère m'en sortir honorablement avec cette histoire, dédicace à Sokadens et merci !_

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoO**

-Allez Daisuke !

Hikari venait de crier du haut des gradins, elle était accompagnée de Takeru et Miyako. Tous les trois assistaient avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme à un match disputé entre l'équipe de Daisuke et celle de Ken.

-Pourquoi tu ne soutiens pas Ken ?

-J'alterne, répondit la jeune fille. Je soutiens l'un, puis je soutiens l'autre. Regarde. Allez Ken !

Elle venait de se lever pour soutenir l'adversaire de Daisuke.

La compétition était plus que serrée sur le _**terrain de foot**_. Les trois adolescents se passionnaient malgré eux pour cette compétition sportive.

-Tu ne soutiens pas Ken ? demanda Hikari qui s'était assise contre Takeru.

-Je le soutiens autant que Daisuke, répondit Miyako qui devenait plus rouge que d'ordinaire.

-Mais vous n'étiez pas sur le point de sortir ensemble ?

Miyako qui ne souhaitait pas révéler le secret de Ken essaya de trouver une échappatoire.

-J'ai soif ! Pas vous ? Vous avez soif ? Moi j'ai soif ! Je reviens !

La jeune adolescente à lunettes quitta les gradins aussi vite que l'éclair laissant le jeune couple un peu pantois.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

-Aucune idée, répondit Hikari à son petit-ami.

Le jeune couple se concentra à nouveau sur la rencontre sportive qui ne tarderait pas à se terminer. Miyako arrêta de courir, s'arrêtant près du stand distribuant et vendant de la nourriture et des boissons. Devant elle se tenait un jeune homme accompagné d'un bébé dans une _**poussette**_. L'enfant - a peine deux ans - s'amusait avec un _**jouet à faire des bulles de savon**_. Il soufflait un peu n'importe comment ce qui amusa Miyako.

D'ou elle se tenait, la jeune fille regardait de loin le match. Il se terminait et l'équipe de Daisuke sortait victorieuse. Miyako décida de ne finalement rien commander et de rejoindre ses amis sur le terrain.

Les joueurs étaient tous surexcités, les uns félicitant les autres, ces autres ne cachant pas leur joie d'avoir gagné.

-C'était un très beau match les garçons ! confia Hikari à Daisuke et Ken qui s'étaient retrouvé sur le terrain, transpirant comme des bœufs.

Miyako arriva près d'eux, les félicitant à son tour.

-Et ta boisson ? demanda Takeru.

-Trop de monde ! répliqua Miyako qui ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

-Iori n'est pas venu ? demanda Ken en remarquant l'absence de leur ami.

-Il est en charge de garder les Digimons aujourd'hui, répondit Miyako. Est-ce que ça vous dit une sortie au _**centre commercial**_ ?

Takeru et Hikari se regardèrent gênés. C'est Hikari qui expliqua :

-On avait prévu d'autres choses.

-Ah ouais ? Quoi donc ? demanda Daisuke légèrement taquin. Une leçon de _**piano**_ ? Lire un _**livre**_ ?

-Je crois plutôt qu'ils ont prévu une sortie entre amoureux, ajouta Miyako tout aussi taquine.

Takeru devenait rouge tomate tandis qu'Hikari se contentait de sourire. Elle attrapa la main de Takeru et lança aux autres :

-Amusez vous bien ! On se voit demain au lycée !

Hikari quittait le stade en entrainant son petit-ami derrière elle. Toujours transpirant, Ken se retourna vers sa meilleure amie :

-Tu nous attend ici ? On ira au centre commercial ensemble.

-Et me tenir la chandelle entre vous deux ? Non merci ! refusa l'adolescente.

Perplexe, les deux garçons cherchèrent la meilleure réponse à apporter. Mais Miyako les rassura aussitôt :

-Je suis la plus heureuse des amies de vous savoir fous amoureux mais, moi aussi je voudrais avoir un petit copain et lui faire des câlins ! brailla la jeune fille.

Daisuke et Ken lui firent de grands signes pour qu'elle parle moins fort.

-Doucement ! Personne n'est au courant je te rappelle que nous sortons ensemble ! murmura Daisuke.

-Tu imagine si nos collègues l'apprenaient ? demanda Ken.

Miyako souffla, légèrement agacée.

-Allez prendre votre douche, vous sentez le fauve ! Je vous attendrais sur les gradins, seule, comme toujours !

L'adolescente traina des pieds en s'éloignant vers les gradins. Daisuke et Ken virent que le stade était désormais vide, les autres joueurs s'étant déjà dirigé vers les vestiaires depuis un moment. Ils arrivèrent ainsi bon derniers.

Certains des joueurs avaient déjà pris leurs douches et s'habillèrent.

-Tu crois qu'elle est encore amoureuse de toi ? demanda Daisuke en se déshabillant.

-Non. Je pense qu'elle se sent juste seule. On devrait lui changer les idées au centre commercial.

-Moi je pense qu'elle est encore amoureuse de toi, répliqua Daisuke qui avait attrapé une serviette et son savon.

Ken et lui se dirigèrent vers une grande cabine de douche. Ils y entrèrent tous les deux. Les garçons n'avaient aucun problème avec leurs nudités respectives, ils s'étaient déjà vu nus. Non seulement dans ce même vestiaire, mais aussi dans un contexte complètement différent : dans leurs chambres respectives dans une situation toute différente.

-Tu serais pas jaloux par hasard ? demanda Ken en se savonnant le corps.

-Pourquoi je serais jaloux alors que moi, je peux faire ça ?

Daisuke s'approcha de son petit-ami, l'eau coulant toujours sur son corps, et lui déposa un baiser tendre et amoureux sur les lèvres. Ken répondit à son baiser. Mais afin de ne pas dévier la situation et de faire l'amour au jeune homme à l'instant même, il s'écarta :

-Dépêchons nous, Miyako va nous attendre...

Daisuke, légèrement boudeur, s'écarta et termina sa douche en marmonnant :

-J'ai l'impression d'être dans un _**triangle**_ amoureux.

Ken ne répondit rien, fermant l'arrivée d'eau et demandant :

_**-Tu peux me passer la serviette ?**_

Daisuke coupa également son arrivée d'eau, tendant la serviette à Ken. Ils se hâtèrent de se sécher afin de quitter les vestiaires le plus rapidement possible. Avant de quitter la douche, ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser, sachant qu'ils ne pourraient pas reproduire cela avant plusieurs heures.

Sur le terrain de football, c'est les cheveux encore mouillés qu'ils retrouvèrent Miyako, posée autour d'une _**table**_ se situant à côté du stand de boisson. Elle avait une _**tasse**_ de chocolat dans une main, un _**chausson**_ aux pommes dans l'autre.

-C'est pas trop tôt! Vous en avez mis du temps ! s'indigna Miyako en terminant son chausson. Et pourquoi tu portes un _**bermuda**_ toi ?

-Parce que j'ai chaud, répondit Ken. On y va ?

Les trois jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers l'arrêt de bus et une demi heure plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans le grand centre commercial d'Odaiba. Sans but particulier, ils errèrent dans la galerie commerciale en jetant un oeil aux différents magasins.

Miyako voulait absolument passer dans le centre informatique, Daisuke au magasin de sports et Ken à la librairie.

-Je crois qu'on devrait acheter une bonne paire de _**ciseaux**_ à Ken, indiqua Miyako.

-Pourquoi ? demanda le principal intéressé.

-Pour te couper les cheveux, ils deviennent affreusement longs.

-Moi j'aime bien ses cheveux longs, répondit bêtement Daisuke avec un air amoureux.

Miyako tomba alors à nouveau dans sa "déprime", face à l'attitude complice des deux amoureux. S'en apercevant, Ken demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Sasuke ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Il est plutôt mignon. Je le connais assez bien, je pourrais vous arranger un rendez vous.

Miyako se stoppa dans la galerie commerciale, plus furieuse que jamais :

-Je n'ai pas besoin que l'ex homme de mes rêves m'arrange un rendez vous amoureux avec un garçon portant le prénom d'un ninja ! Et je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me materne, je vis très bien mon célibat !

Miyako avait littéralement hurlée, faisant se retourner quelques passants. Ken et Daisuke n'osèrent plus bouger le petit doigt. Se rendant compte de son attitude de dragon, Miyako redescendit sur Terre, s'excusant aussitôt :

-Je suis vraiment désolée les gars. Je mériterais de recevoir un kilo de _**farine**_ à la figure tellement je suis idiote.

-Mais non t'es pas idiote, rassura Daisuke. T'es juste ... Une fille...

-C'est censé me remonter le moral ? grogna Miyako.

Ken souffla et poursuivit à la place de son petit ami :

-Ce que Daisuke voulait surtout dire c'est que tu n'es pas une idiote et je comprends parfaitement que ça doit être dur à vivre de voir tes amis autour de toi se mettre en couple les uns après les autres.

-Maman dit toujours qu'on garde le meilleur pour la fin. Peut-être que tu auras la chance d'avoir un garçon dix fois mieux que Ken ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus se retourna vers son petit-ami :

-Parce que je ne suis pas ce qui se fait de meilleur ?

-Quoi ? Mais j'essaye de remonter le moral à Miyako, tu ne va pas m'en vouloir ! protesta Daisuke.

Cet échange eut pour effet de rendre le sourire à l'adolescente et de la faire rire. Elle attrapa chacun des garçons par leurs épaules.

-Vous avez raison, terminé la déprime pour Miyako, à partir de maintenant, je redeviens...

N'ayant pas regardé devant elle, trop occupée à sourire et fermer les yeux, Miyako percuta un jeune homme. Ce dernier manqua de trébucher et l'adolescente écarquilla grands les yeux.

-Michael ? Ah ! Michael ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Miyako lâcha complètement les garçons pour sauter dans les bras du blond américain. Devant l'incompréhension de Ken, Daisuke lui confia :

-C'est Michael, un digisauveur américain. Je crois que c'est l'ex de Mimi.

-Je suis venu rendre visite à Mimi, mais je l'ai perdue dans ce centre commercial.

-Tu sors à nouveau avec Mimi ? s'inquiéta Miyako.

-Non, non. Elle est avec Joe maintenant. Mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de visiter le Japon et comme j'espérais secrètement te revoir.

Les yeux de l'adolescente se remplirent d'un milliard d'étoiles. Elle lui attrapa le bras en lui proposant :

-On va boire quelque chose ou manger une glace ? C'est moi qui t'invite !

Sans faire plus attention à ses deux amis, Miyako s'éloignait déjà dans la galerie commerçante, sous le regard à la fois surpris mais satisfait du couple de footballeurs.

-Si on rentrait chez moi ?

Daisuke regarda avec beaucoup de désir son petit-ami. Ce dernier lui répondit avec le même sourire et les deux garçons se précipitèrent de regagner le domicile de Daisuke.


End file.
